1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to volume adjustment technology, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for adjusting volume using distance sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, portable media players, computer monitors or televisions, normally adopt mechanical buttons for volume adjustment. When a user desires to adjust the volume of the electronic device, the user needs to manually press the mechanical button to turn up or turn down the volume.
However, this mechanical volume adjustment is inconvenient to the user. Specially, when the volume of the electronic device needs to be adjusted within a relative great range, the user may have to press the mechanical button many times. This not only brings inconvenience to the user, but also requires a long response time to finish the volume adjustment.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the aforementioned limitations.